byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cult of the Friars
Often called "the Friars," the Cult of the Friarscan trace its origin back to the Giants of the Ghobi. Despite being an import to many areas of Itaedia, the peaceful monks of the cult have gained widespread acceptance into most of the world. Though more commonly found out in the wilder parts of the country, you'll see many monastaries tucked away in the businest of cities. If you go to Brynnewald, the Priest at the Church---though he doesn’t like to associate with magic anymore--- had been a member of the Cult of Friars in his youth, who are much like Buddhists. Until you learn your Special Attacks, you are only able to heal and defend, which is why you’re able to learn all five of them instead of having to choose among them. You learn your attacks at levels 3, 4, 5, 7, and 9. Add +1 Perception for every level gained and +3 Charisma for every four levels gained. History of the Friars It is said that, when the Ghobi was a lush jungle, it was tended to not by living trees, as in gth Black Forests, but by giants made of sand. At a point determined by scientists to have been in the 3rd Century, the jungle was covered, after many centuries of tranquil, by snow and ice. This freak storm was brought down by raging Frost Giants, who forced the Giants of the Ghobi into battle in order to save the jungle. However, the struggle that lasted 100 years left the Ghobi jungle a lifeless desert, and, seeking to retore the harmony of their land, the Giants of the Ghobi meditated, breathing life bit by bit through oasises that now dot the land. The Friars and the Elements Following their promotion of harmony between dueling forces, it is not only common but expected of members of the Friars to take on mastery of two elements that are seen to be at warwith each other, ie fire and water. Special Attakcks Reflection on the Self (requires +30 instrument knowledge) Roll 2 D8. The song you play can cause up to three targets to become so depressed as to commit suicide. The Thin Red Thread (requires +28 literacy) Roll 2D6 to determine how well you manipulate the invisible thread that connects all souls. Repayment of Karma (requires +32 charisma) All enemies deal upon themselves the damage they’ve given to your party thus far in the game, and if they are still alive they are paralyzed and have no defenses. Interconnection (requires +30 perception) Link all of your party’s health together, so that the HP evens out for the duration of the fight. Inner Peace (requires +28 arcane knowledge) If you roll a 9 or higher with 2D6, all of the targets defenses are lowered and you can either have them ally themselves with you or (if they are willing) have them as a mount for the rest of gameplay. Attacking and Abilities Levels 3-5 roll one D8 to add to any one of your party’s Defense Points or HP (includes you). Levels 6-9 roll two D8 to add to any one of your party’s Defense Points or HP (includes you). Levels 10&11 roll two D8 to either heal (just as before), or to have the environment attack an enemy. Level 12 roll two D8 plus 5 to either heal (just as before), or to have the environment attack an enemy. Level 13 roll two D8 plus 10 to either heal (just as before), or to have the environment attack an enemy. Level 14 roll a D20 plus 10 to either heal (just as before), or to have the environment attack an enemy. Level 15 you have reached Nirvana and are now its incarnation on earth. Category:Magic Category:Religion